An organic light-emitting display device comprises an organic light-emitting display substrate, and the organic light-emitting display substrate further comprises a base substrate and a plurality of sub-pixels arranged in an array on the base substrate. Therein, each sub-pixel includes an element such as an organic light-emitting layer provided on the base substrate. In order to display colorful images on the organic light-emitting display device, the plurality of sub-pixels have a sub-pixel emitting red light, a sub-pixel emitting green light and a sub-pixel emitting blue light. Materials are different in organic light-emitting layers within the sub-pixels emitting different colors of light.